


and upon

by mayachain



Series: Honor Guard [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of them can say why this, above all others, is the right moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and upon

  


* * *

* * *

  


Rodney watches John lean against the railing in silence. The team's favored balcony is quiet, and they haven't spoken much on this night after it wasn't them that had almost died, but Lorne.

He has waited to take this leap until he was absolutely certain, has wanted to ask Jeannie and Teyla but not dared to, not prepared to risk them saying he has it wrong.

He thinks he knows the answer, now. It's like Teyla said, all he has to do is reach out. _Found you,_ he thinks and moves forward, heartened by Ronon's and Teyla's presence behind him.  


* * *

  


Even in seemingly peaceful times, it is dangerous not to know what moods will motivate the actions of the people around you. Thus, Ronon senses the change in the air immediately, and when McKay moves to stand next to Sheppard, Ronon is waiting for it, watching out of the corners of his eyes.

He doesn't know why now, why not weeks, why not years before, but it doesn't matter.

He sips the bottle of beer he brought out to the balcony with him, tries to radiate confidence in Rodney's direction, warmed by the the anticipation of happiness growing inside him.  


* * *

  


These past years, there have been so many moments where Teyla hoped that what she sees before her eyes now would finally transpire. She has become accustomed to seeing opportunities lost, to aching for them both. To her shame, it is only for Ronon's foot against her calf that she does not miss it when it finally happens.

The gesture and the look in Rodney's eyes are unmistakable.

"Don't make a sound," Ronon mouthes, and Teyla slowly blinks her assent. They both sit very still, careful not to spook John as Rodney closes the final distance between them.  


* * *

  


John's mind is not ready to process what is happening. Most of his body wants to back away a few steps, to yank his arm out of reach, to give in to the flight instinct. His nerves can barely cope with the input of a familiar palm against his skin.

It's too much, too sudden, too incomprehensible. He needs a pause button, needs to stop the world moving so he can collect himself.

The soft pressure of palm against knuckle is all too real, causing all of John's higher brain functions to still.

His hand is covered by Rodney's. With intent.  


* * *

* * *

  



End file.
